This contract builds on the achievements completed under a previous contract with Dr. Jiming Jiang (Contract number: HHSN 261201700679P) and extend the statistical methods to enable disparities analyses of cancer rates. Under the previous contract, Dr. Jiang developed the statistical methods for estimating the variances and confidence intervals of age-adjusted rates when the denominator data is subject to sampling errors, a situation when denominators are estimated from sample surveys. This new contract improves the accuracy of point and variance estimators of ratios of age-adjusted rates by retaining higher order terms of Taylor polynomials. This extension is imperative for correctly analyzing rate ratios when magnitudes of sampling errors in the denominators are modest or large. This extension will allow empirical studies of disparities on cancer rates at finer geographic levels.